Western-Freefolk
"Barbarians and savages to the man - as I suspected." '' :"The sentiment is returned, I assure you."'' : -Legendary discourse between Arcana-Supreme general Aureneus, and lead ranger Kiln, respectively, as their forces opposed one another at the white-stream ford, 962PR. The Western Freefolk The Western Freefolk are not a single race nor culture of people, but are instead a collection of tribes, communities, and races with a common goal of survival. Most of those who make up the Western Freefolk reside within their own close knit groups, often travelling in a nomadic fashion. Subsequently, most Western Freefolk are well travelled with a high level of empathy and understanding of cultural differences. Similarly, most Western Freefolk are at home in nature, and have an affinity for seeing through the illusionary magics which protect most of the permanent residencies across the Freefolk Dwellings. Location The Western Freefolk are all those who make their home west of the Redland Empire and Iron Valley, east of the Great Forest, south of the Broken Spine, and north of the Sellederre Empire. That land inbetween those great barriers is known as the Freefolk Dwellings, and it is much loved by its people. Great pockets of magic imbued soil provide protective illusionary charms across large areas of the Freefolk Dwelling, and as such it is difficult to ascertain the dimensions nor properly map the lands held by the Western Freefolk. Law As the Western Freefolk are not a single people, the law varies hugely across different races and cultures. Frequently, tribes war with one another bitterly over their differences. However, the rangers who patrol the Freefolk Dwellings often act as impartial judges and peacemakers. Their wisdom is frequently sought out, and - though they claim no leadership of the peoples - they are often viewed as wise guides. Lifestyle Growing up in the Freefolk Dwellings is hard. With no permanent cities or true towns in which to seek shelter, the majority of Western Freefolk rely upon their tribe, group, or community for safe-haven in an otherwise harsh and hostile land. For every tribe respectful of life, their is another seeking a sacrifice or slave. For every altruistic tribe there is a war band. For every wise elder there roams a murderous warrior. Unsurprisingly, therefore, there is no "one" lifestyle experienced by the Western Freefolk. Most will have experienced acts of great kindness and also witnessed great horrors. Magic Western Freefolk are unusual in that they would appear to have no natural affinity to arcane magic. Whether the lack of Arcana-Supreme bloodlines arose through chance or design is not known, though it is of little consequence as the land itself is heavily imbued with both protective and dangerous magics which act as a deterrent to any who would seek to conquer the Western Freefolk. Furthermore, since the collapse of the Rommulite Empire and the emergence of the New Pantheon and its divine magic, the Western Freefolk have gained a mastery of that new divine magic and can use it to devastating effect. Current Events The rise of the Withered King and its horde of indestructible living dead over the past two years has resulted in a general unification and mobilisation of Western Freefolk. With initial resistances and battles failing at all turns, the focus of the Western Freefolk now revolves primarily around remaining unseen and a step ahead of the roaming dead in order to survive. In some cases, this has resulted in Western Freefolk migrating out of the Freefolk Dwellings and into neighbouring territories in search of safety. = :